


Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy

by KrimsonMistress



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, Lucid Dreaming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrimsonMistress/pseuds/KrimsonMistress
Summary: The world is saved (for now) and the Ritz has to throw out two customers that just wouldn't leave otherwise. So where do an angel and a demon go to calm down from the apocalypse?





	Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I found a new ship. I think that one's my favourite. It's rather... perfect. And there lies the problem. I just don't think my writing is good enough to do them justice. I did my best and trust me, I've never edited something I wrote more than this, read over it dozens and dozens of times, and still... not satisfied. I don't know if I'll write more of them because it's just so much pressure but... enjoy this.

It had been a long  evening. As long as evenings tend to get when you need to slow down from the aftermath of saving the world  and preventing the war between heaven and hell – at least for now.

But at some point,  it was already way past midnight, the owners of the Ritz  were done with the two gentlemen, even though they did make quite the profit.  The staff was tired and closing time had been  hours ago. So  the men were thrown out in the he nicest way possible, out  o nto the dark streets of London – though they were never really  dark anymore , too much electricity – and in the pouring rain.

“I’ll give you a lift home.”,  the demon said, opening the doors of his Bentley with a finger sn a p .

“Thank you.”, the angel answered and plopped down on the  passengers seat.

Both couldn’t avoid getting soaked before entering the car  but by now they were Londoners at heart and Londoners don’t care about rain. Besides, they could just miracle it away.

Crowley drove to the bookstore and parked the car, waiting for  Aziraphale to leave. But he didn’t. The angel just sat there, hands folded  neatly in his lap, avoiding the demon’s glance at all costs.

The silence between them got heavier and heavier , both  getting crushed by unspoken words.

“ I’m sorry.”,  Aziraphale finally said.

Crowley lifted his eyebrows. “What for?”

“You’re right. We are on our own side.  But I haven’t been very loyal to you.”

“Haven’t been...?” The demon snorted while moving up from his  slumped position in the car seat. “You literally went to hell for me, angel.”

“I suppose.”  Aziraphale finally looked at him. “ I am exhausted. Maybe I’ll try sleep , it seems to help you. To o bad I don’t have a bed...”

“I’ve got one.”

The silence was back and this time it wasn’t crushing.  It was awkward.

“I... can’t possibly come  to your place just to sleep in your bed.”, the angel  said eventually , a nervous chuckle in his voice.

“Then don’t.  Come over to... come over. You’ve never visited before. And we could drink some Chardonnay. ”

It was true that Crowley had always been the one to visit  Aziraphale .  The book shop just seemed more neutral than  an apartment and  even though the angel wouldn’t admit it, he’d been avoiding visiting unholy places and he was sure the demon’s  apartment was unholy – it was a demon’s  apartment after all. But things had changed, especially after today. Or, more precisely, yesterday by now.

“I suppose I could pay you a visit.  But not to sleep in your bed.”

“No sleeping, no bed , just wine.” Crowley implied a salute before starting the car again , driving to his place. Showered by the rain once more they entered the apartment building where  the demon’s  home was located – ironically on the highest floor.

Aziraphale was a bit out of breath when they arrived at the door after climbing a lot of stairs. Gabriel had been right. He really could use a diet. Or sports. Or less stairs. The last option seemed to be the best one.

Crowley unlocked the door and together they entered the long hallway that lead to  the different rooms of his apartment . At the end of it one could see perfectly green leaves shaking in fear.

“It’s very... ”  Aziraphale was searching for the right words. “...modern.”

“ Yeah.  S'ppose it’s not your style.”

“ You've always  went with  time.” The angel smiled. “I do like it.”

“ You've only seen the hallway.”

“ It’s a nice hallway.”

Crowley shook his head and opened the door to his bedroom, inviting the angel in. Like every other furniture he owned the bed was also way too large and  showy, though he didn't want  to overdo it there , the risk it  would appear to be a princess bed was too high (it did) . Its red sheets were tidily made.  The  demon had many flaws but he did always keep his stuff clean, more than his angel friend, if they’d both be honest about it.

“I thought we wouldn’t...?”

“Shut up and put off your shoes”, Crowley hissed while doing the exact thing before  plopping on the mattress.  It felt like heaven . Or hell. Actually, neither.

Aziraphale was hesitant  at first but he did put off his shoes  in the end and lay down next to him. Reclining there as straight as a  line , hands folded  on his  stomach , Crowley started to see why he was in need of  catharsis .

“Relax, angel.” He nudged his shoulder. “ You can’t sleep if you’re as stiff as a  poker .”

“I don’t want to sleep.”  Aziraphale sounded choked. “You said no sleep.  You’re a lying demon.”

“That’s what we do.” Crowley stretched his limbs. “Now close your eyes and relax.”

“No!” The angel sat up, furious.  “How can we be one side if you keep lying to me? It’s hard enough for me to be here as it is ...!”

“Hey.” Crowley moved up as well, placing one hand in the  enraged angel’s shoulder. “ You’re  not doing anything wrong. Don’t act like you are.”

Aziraphale seemed close to tears as he looked at him. “ My people ...”

“ _ I  _ am your people now. Heaven wanted to get you killed! ”

“ It is bureaucracy , I guess, I’m still...”

“Shut your  stupid mouth and die already.”

For a moment it was quiet. The angel looked at his  old friend , stunned.

“What...? ”, he finally asked, his voice thin and shaking.

“Not my words. ” Crowley moved closer. “Gabriel’s. That isn’t bureaucracy. That is personal.”

Aziraphale seemed to need a moment to collect his thoughts and the demon granted it to him.

“ So that’s how it is.”, the angel whispered finally.

“Yep. Your lot's not quite better than mine. ”

Aziraphale nodded, visibly distressed now. Crowley hated to see him like that.

“ C ’me here.”, he muttered, pulling the angel into a clumsy hug. Usually, they avoided touches.  Seemed to be in the genetics.  All the hereditary enemies stuff . But since they were their own side now, the demon decided that a little hug couldn’t hurt.

“What are you doing?”,  Aziraphale asked in confusion as  Crowley  pulled him closer.

“Comforting?” It was a question as Crowley himself wasn’t too sure  on what exactly it was he was doing.

The angel looked at him for a few long seconds before nodding. “So, how does sleeping work best?”

“You need to make yourself comfortable.”, the demon said while releasing  Aziraphale from the hug to  plop down  on the sheets again , crossing his hands behind his head. “Maybe take off the coat. ”

“Right.” The  angel  slipped out of his coat and placed it on the  bedside table before  laying down next to  Crowley .

“Now you just close your eyes, find the perfect position and  turn off your mind.”

Aziraphale was shuffling his body around, not sure which position would be best. As he  accidentally touched the demon while doing so, he suddenly knew. It felt strange, but not stranger than anything else that happened during the previous days.

“I think this... this would do.”, he muttered while carefully resting his head on Crowley’s shoulder.

“You  wanna cuddle now, angel?” The demon’s voice tried to be  snarky but in reality it was shaking.

Aziraphale closed his eyes. “ Yes.  I think that is what I want.”, he whispered.

Crowley hadn’t expected this answer. “ R-really?”

The angel nodded without opening his eyes . Then he moved even closer so that they were lying body  against body now. Gulping hard, the demon gently wrapped his arms around his friend. His heart was beating faster than a machine gun could ever fire. If it had been human, he would have been dead by now.

Aziraphale didn’t notice. He  had dozen off , the body warmth of the other man had lead him into  catharsis in less than a  second.  Sleep was new for him and he had to  adjust to it first , his brain wandering off into the void.

Angels , just like demons, were, of course, lucid dreamers. They only could sleep if they really wanted to and  so they  always knew that they were asleep.

New to this opportunity  Aziraphale just dreamt himself into his bookshop. He didn’t have any wild fantasies. All he wanted was his cosy home.

“That’s boring, you know?”, he suddenly heard Crowley’s voice. Seconds later, the demon manifested next to him.

“What are you doing in my dream?”,  Aziraphale gasped.

“ That’s an excellent question.” Crowley grinned and leaned against the wall. “But you’ll have to find the answer for yourself.”

“You mean I’m only imagining you?”, the angel asked carefully.

“How would I know if you did? ” Now the demon  walked closer to him. “In your dreams anything is possible without any price . Yet you’re still sitting here in that dusty bookshop. ”

“It is my favourite place to be.”  Aziraphale crossed his arms. “ You said I should relax.”

“Relax to falls asleep, yes. But once you are asleep you can do anything.”

“And what should I do?”

“It is your dream. Don’t ask me. ” Crowley snickered. “Maybe I am your dream.”

“Would make sense.”

“It would?”

Aziraphale sighed.  “Crowley, I don’t have any wild fantasies. All I want is to be at home... with you.”

“Yeah, that would explain the setting.” The demon nodded. “Why don’t you tell the real me when you wake up?”

“So you are a dream.”

“You just said it yourself. You dreamed yourself where you would be happiest. I would feel honoured, you know, if I was the real one. ”

The angel rolled his eyes. “I am certainly good at portraying you. Maybe too good.”

“You’ve fooled heaven and hell. ” Dream Crowley sat down on a chair, crossing his legs.  “And now you’re fooling yourself. But what for is the question. Is there anything you need to say?”

“ You should know if you’re really my imagination.”

“Of course I know. But I think I am here for you to practice your confession .

“Makes sense.”  Aziraphale brushed over his face.  “Is that stupid?”

“I won’t judge.” Dream Crowley shrugged. “Go on then.”

The real Crowley had fallen asleep himself by now, mostly to calm down his  bodily functions . He was only half gone, he still noticed the warm  frame leaning  against his own , felt the angel’s calm and warm breath on his neck.  This was better than any dream he’d had allowed himself to have over the past centuries. It was real.

After  some hours of  catharsis Aziraphale slowly started moving, stretching his limbs while still being half asleep before finally opening his eyes. Crowley was awake in a second, observing him quietly.

“Good morning is what I should say now, right?”, the angel smiled at him.

“It’s actually afternoon.” Crowley shrugged lightly. “ You just missed tea time.”

“Oh, I was asleep for that long? Feeling time is really hard  when you’re  sleeping. ”

“Yep.  That’s one reason why I  love doing it.” The demon  was afraid of  Aziraphale leaving his arms because he wanted him to stay there,  so his grip grew tighter without him noticing. The angel – of course – did.

“Crowley...”, he said, his voice both serious and insecure. “I think we need to talk.”

The demon gulped, carefully  releasing him from his grip now. “Y ou think so? What about?”, he said with a dry voice.

“I think you know.”  Aziraphale tried to keep calm  and canny like in his dream world, but reality was always harder than a dream, a fact the angel was discovering now.

“All that thinking...” Crowley cleared his throat. “Makes me thirsty...”

“ Please don’t divert from the subject. ” The angel sat up, leaving the demon’s arms for good. He thought it would be hard for both of them to focus in that position and of course he’d been right.

“Sorry.” Crowley looked  down on his hand, inspecting his fingernails.

“I just...”  Aziraphale cleared his throat. “I need to know if... ”

“Yes.” The demon looked up at him now. “The answer is yes.”

“You... haven’t even heard the question.” ,  Aziraphale said nervously.

Now Crowley moved up to be face to face with his friend. “ Does something obvious really need saying? I already told you many years ago that I’d do anything for you. You told me I was going too fast, so I slowed down. For you. It’s always you, angel.”

Aziraphale nodded quietly.  “Alright... yes, that...” He shook his head.  “ I...”

The words had left the usually eloquent man.  His  brain knew what he wanted to say but  his tongue just seemed to forget  how to form words . So Crowley decided to take the lead.

“ Is it still too fast for you?”, he asked.

“Yes... no. A bit... I...”, the angel stammered. It  put a smile on the demon’s face.

“ You’re not good at this.”, he noticed with a chuckle.

“No. ”,  Aziraphale admitted. “Even though I used my dream to practice... the words are just gone.”

“ I know something that’s better than words. ”, Crowley said quietly while carefully resting one hand on the angel’s cheek.

“I... don’t...”, the angel’s voice was trembling, just like his body.

“Too fast again?”, the demon asked while moving back his hand.

Aziraphale shook his head.  “It’s just... I... you... and...  we...”

Crowley wanted to reach out for the angel  again but suddenly  the other man stood up, leaving the bed and him.

“I’m sorry, I can’t.”,  Aziraphale said, his voice shaking as he grabbed his coat.

“Wait, wait, wait!” Crowley jumped out of the bed and blocked the way to the door. “ So. .. all of this ... just to dump me?”

“I’m really sorry.” The angel wanted to squeeze past him but  Crowley moved out his arm, grabbing the door handle.

“You can leave...”, the demon said, his voice dangerously calm, “... after you told me that you don’t love me .”

Aziraphale’s eyes were watery as he looked at him , shaking his head.

“Because if you can’t...” , Crowley couldn’t hide the  despair in his voice anymore, “... then I’m begging you  o n my knees to tell me where I fucked up so that I can make amends.” The demon didn’t want to beg but heaven and hell knew, he would if he had to.

“You didn’t do anything wrong.”, the angel said quietly.  “I just... want to prevent...”

“Prevent what?!” Crowley was screaming now. “The bloody end of the world? Us getting executed for being who we are? We’ve already been there, angel! There is nothing to prevent! Only to gain...”

“Crowley...”

“I’m begging you, you hear me! I’m begging you to stay.”  The demon was close to tears now. “ You’ve always put heaven before me and I did respect that but now it’s different ! We’re our own side, you agreed! You don’t have to be loyal to heaven anymore ! They don’t even deserve your loyalty! I was always there to save you, not them! So please... don’t go away.  Because... because I bloody need you!”

For a few moments  Aziraphale was just staring at him. Then the angel cleared his throat.

“ Dramatic as always.”, he muttered. “ You want me to say it? Then I will say it.”

Crowley's heart almost stopped working. He hadn’t expected the angel to still insist on leaving after his speech.  And he didn’t want to hear it.

“ To say it with the words of your favourite musician.. . ”  Aziraphale smiled lightly _.  _ “ _ God _ _ knows, I’ve fallen in love _ .”

It took the demon a few seconds to realise  wh at the angel just said.  As he did, he first of all took a deep and shaky breath .

“But...”, the angel started, his voice quiet, “... I’ve never ... had any kind of relationship before. And I’m scared.”

Crowley placed his hand on his cheek again.  “ Don’t be. Everything will be as it was before.  The only thing that changes is... being open about the feelings.”

Aziraphale looked at the demon’s hand before  slowly leaning into it. “ I love you, Crowley. ”, he  said quietly and the demon’s heart started racing again.

“ And I love you, angel.”, he  muttered with a muffled voice. “Did take us long enough to say it.”

“Yes...”  Aziraphale slowly took the hand of the demon to move it away from his face. Then, without any warnings or signs, he  made another step forward and pressed his lips on the other man’s . Crowley was taken by surprise so hard, his feet almost gave up. Thank all the mighty  powers he still had  got the door in his back .

It wasn’t a very intimate or special kiss. Nobody played romantic music in the background and no sparks were flying. Yet, for the angel and the demon, it was the best one they’d ever had. In  Aziraphale’s case, it was also the first one he’d ever had.

“ That was good.”, Crowley said with a smirk after they parted again.

“Yes.” The angel’s cheeks were bright red now.

“Since when did you want to do this?”

Aziraphale was quiet for a moment.  “I don’t really know. I can’t remember the exact point of time where I fell in love with you. It just... developed. I never... had any hopes of course but then...  in the church... when you saved me and my books... for the first time I thought you might like me back.” The angel smiled a bit embarrassed. “But it doesn’t matter. ”

“It does. Because of all the time we missed for being stupid.”

“I  don’t think we’ve missed anything...”  The angel sighed. “ We’ve spent the last  eleven years together, trying to prevent the apocalypse. I got so used to seeing you almost every day and...  I don’t want it to stop now. ”

“Then don’t walk away.”

“I won’t.”  Aziraphale shook his head. “I just got scared. Thank you for stopping me.”

“You know I’d never do anything without your consent, right?” Crowley was serious now, placing a hand on the angel’s shoulder. “ You don’t have to be scared.”

Aziraphale looked at  the hand. “ You know I’m not good with new things.”

“But it’s not new, is it?”

“I... suppose.” The angel smiled nervously. “ So. .. what comes next?”

Crowley smirked. “I’d like to have a glass of wine with my good old-fashioned lover boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cheers. Hope you somehow enjoyed it!  
> ♥Lots of Love, Lucy


End file.
